A computing machine can be configured to utilize and communicate with a device. Before utilizing the device, the computing machine can prompt a user for a device driver to be utilized for the device. The user can proceed to access one or more input devices on the computing machine and proceed to configure one or more settings on the device and/or the computing machine. Additionally, the user can further access and load one or more applications or device drivers onto the computing machine for the computing machine to utilize when communicating with or when controlling the device.